I'm still waiting
by Sharkybiites
Summary: It had been a few months after Edward had used human transmutation to make a perfect copy of Envy with the help of a philosopher's stone. Edward needed a homunculus to study. He had been helping Envy regain his memories little by little, it was pretty easy. things start to get weird after Envy starts to become jealous of Winry and runs off into a forest.


Edward was reading at his desk, a small cat leaped onto the desk. Edward sighed, "What is it?" Envy smirked and took his normal human form. "I just wanted to see what the pipsqueak was up to." Edward's cheeks turned red and he yelled out in fury. "I'M NOT A PIPSQUEAK!" Envy smirked. "I think I made the pipsqueak angry." Edward grunted and continued reading. "You are distracting me Envy." Envy laughed "Too bad."

Winry called out from the kitchen. "Dinner boys!" Edward stepped out of his chair, fixing his shirt. "You ready Envy? It's your first time with humans other than me." Envy smirked "You make it sound like humans are unpredictable." Edward rolled his eyes and headed towards the kitchen. Envy followed the path Edward took and looked around. "Nice place... for humans at least." Suddenly his attention turned to a small photo, he quickly grabbed it to get a closer look, it was a small photo of Winry, Edward, Alphonse, and a few small children. Envy's pupils shrank, his heartbeat quickened. "Oh.. so the little shrimp has a family? That's fine.." He scowled and threw the photo on the ground and stomped on it. "I'm not jealous of stupid humans." After stomping on the wrinkled picture a few more times he headed to the kitchen.

Winry smiled as Envy entered the room, this made Envy mad, he tightened his fist and sat on the chair. Winry frowned at this, she glanced at her boyfriend Edward who was gobbling down the pie she made. Edward lifted his face from the food and stared at Envy with a mouth full of food. "Yoush should eat too Envy!" Envy cringed. "No thanks.." he pushed the plate away. Winry smiled widely and spoke softly. "You need to eat to keep your strength up Envy." Envy stood up, with a unsually angry expression. "I'm going for a walk." Envy stated in a rather quiet tone, he kicked down the door and left. Edward screamed and spit out his food. "I PAID FOR THAT!" Envy ran off into the woods at full speed, not looking back once.

A few days passed and Envy still hadn't turned up. Edward was in his study and Alphonse stepped in. "Hey Brother..?" Edward glanced up from his work. "Yeah Al what do you need?" He smiled warmly at his younger brother. Alphonse scratched his forehead nervously. "Don't you think we should be looking for Envy? He's a hom-" Edward slammed his fists down. "Don't say that! He's different now!" Alphonse raised a brow. "I was gonna say homosexual." Edward's pupils shrank and he blushed. "Oh... I see. Yeah let's go look for him." Alphonse and Edward got ready and headed out into the forest in search of their lost friend Envy.

It was a beautiful night, stars were scattered across the sky. Edward cupped his hands together to help amplify his shout. "Envy! ENVY! WHERE ARE YOU?" Alphonse looked around in a bush. "Envy? Are you this rat?" he picked up a rat by it's tail. Edward shouted "THAT'S NOT ENVY!" Alphonse looked at the rat. "Oh..." The rat bit down onto his finger. "OW OW!" he dropped it and Edward laughed. "You really are hopeless Al." Alphonse sucked on his finger. "I forgot how bad pain feels..." Edward heard a faint sobbing from a familiar voice in the distance. Alphonse gasped "I THINK I HEAR WINRY'S GRANDMA!" Edward slammed his hand onto his own forehead. "That's Envy.. Stay here Al, I'll go talk to him." Edward ran towards the sound, his cape getting caught on a bush on the way, causing it to tear. "DAMN! I can't use alchemy to repair it.. I'll have to ask Al later.." He continued on, and he saw a small abandoned building in the distance, it was a perfect place for Envy to hide. Edward walked into the shack and called out "Hello?" Envy growled.

"I'm right here... you moron." Envy covered up his tears, his face was red and he had a angry expression. Edward reached down to touch him. "What the hell Envy-" Envy flinched away. "Don't touch me you stupid arrogant shrimp!" Edward stopped. "Don't call m-" Edward stopped when he saw tears in Envy's eyes, he quickly swiped them away. "Why did you run away Envy?" He looked down at Envy in concern. "You could've been captured, nobody would approve of me bringing you back Envy." Envy sniffled. "Why would you care if they took me? You have a family don't you?" Edward tightened his fist. "All I have is Al." He looked away. Envy scowled "You have some kids don't you? And that stupid blonde chick who's taller than you." Edward yelled. "Winry left me, you and Al are all I have left. And I'm not letting you throw away your second chance like this." Envy frowned and sighed. "I can't believe I'm letting a human- not just a human, a pipsqueak talk to me like this.." Edward's face turned red. "I want you to come back home with me Envy." Envy hid his face, and he reached out and touched Edward's torn cloak. "You shouldn't have torn this you idiot... I liked this." Edward's face turned red. "You've never been this nice befor-" Envy blushed. "I'm just surprised you came for me." Edward smiled and crouched down by Envy, his face only inches away from Envy's. "What happened to you? You would usually have kicked me in the face b-"

Envy cut him off, cupping Edward's face gently in his hands and pressing a soft, but aggressive kiss to Edward's lips. "Just shut up pipsqueak." Edward's face turned a bright red and he gasped. "H-Hold on a minute E-Envy wait-" Envy pushed Edward onto the ground, pinning him down and kissing him once more, he didn't lose contact with Edward's lips and he continued to kiss him, he forced his tongue into Edward's mouth, then he pulled away from Edward. "Wow Pipsqueak.. You never told me you were a good kisser.." Edward was still blushing. "E-Envy..." He called out softly, Envy smirked at this. "Humans are easier to persuade than I thought... Such simpl-" Edward grabbed Envy's shirt, and pulled him down and kissed him. Envy chuckled softly. "Woah now, let's not forget who's top.." he began to press soft kisses down Edward's body, he ripped off Edward's shirt, and softly took off his cloak, he stopped at Edward's neck and gave it a hard suck, then a bite. Edward grunted with the bite. "O-Ow Envy what was that for!" Envy chuckled, and ignored him. Licking the droplets of blood coming off of Edward's wound. Edward rolled his eyes. 'Oh well, it's Envy. What do I expect?' He thought to himself as Envy seemed to enjoy the wound a bit more than any normal person would. Envy smirked, and he flipped Edward over. "E-Envy!" Envy smacked him hard in the face. "Shut up pipsqueak someone might hear us." He then pulled down Edward's pants, and ignored Edward's own erection and thrusted inside of Edward.

Edward moaned. "E-Envy- More please! BABY!" Envy smacked him again. "Don't ever call me baby." Edward moaned. "B-Baby!" Envy suddenly stopped his slow thrusts, and dug his nails into Edward's back, causing more blood to trickle down Edward's back, Edward let out a whimper. Envy growled "What did I just say?" Edward stayed quiet except for a few moans. Envy suddenly bent over Edward's back, and licked the blood covering his back. "You taste good pipsqueak.." He smirked, and his dick grew inside of Edward. Edward moaned loudly "E-Envy p-please... faster..." Envy chuckled. "You don't command me... But I'll consider your request." He began to ram into Edward's harder, causing Edward to almost scream with pleasure, he jerked himself off while Envy rammed into his backside. "E-Env-" He began to feel his asshole tear as Envy's dick expanded inside of him. "OW!" he let out a cry, Envy elbowed the kid in one of his pressure points. "I told you to be quiet pipsqueak!" A tear fell from Edward's cheek. "W-Whatever..." Envy smirked. "What's the matter pipsqueak? Still want me to come home with you?" he pressed a kiss to Edward's cheek, and Edward blushed. Envy quickened his thrusts, and eventually he yelled out while digging his deep black nails into Edward's back once more. "Get ready pipsqueak! Here comes a flash flood.." He came inside of Edward, and Edward gasped. "E-Envy..." He came soon after, Edward collasped into Envy's arms and snuggled up to him, covered in the wounds and bruises Envy gave him. "Envy you're such a jerk.." "And?" Edward hugged Envy. "And I love you." Envy blushed. "Yeah whatever pipsqueak." He wrapped his arms around Edward and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

Alphonse was still waiting outside. 


End file.
